


If I Gave You Life

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tumblr request, big time smut, forrester!reader, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Can you do a really smutty Ramsay fic where the reader is a captive with Stockholm syndromeWhen your father doesn't bend the knee to the new lords of Winterfell, Ramsay takes you as his pet.





	If I Gave You Life

Someone had taken your home. It once belonged to the Starks, but now it belonged to the Boltons. Their banner flew in the wind, displaying the flayed man to the rest of the North. It sent a message. The North may remember, but no one could do a damned thing about it. 

You watched the flayed man whip and scream in the wind. Any man would call for help, but a smart man would whisper and lie in wait. There were those who wanted to be rid of Lord Bolton and his bastard son. Your father was one of them. Lord Forrester swore up and down that he wouldn’t dare pledge his allegiance to the Boltons.

So, Lord Bolton punished him by taking you.

You were only a Forrester, but you were made of the same ironwood your family forged and harvested for centuries. You wished to be strong like your lady mother. You broke and cried under Ramsay’s scrutiny. The Boltons wanted that Ironwood. They wanted weapons, shields, buildings, and anything they could get out of it. They only needed your family’s secrets.

Your family held their position. They wouldn’t bend the knee, so Ramsay would make you break yours.

He had your body on the table. Two of his boys held down your center and legs. You struggled against them, but what use would that be? You were his now. Ramsay pulled back your dark red strands. His flaying knife pointed at your throat. It brought him nothing but joy to see tears stream down your face. 

“Please! I’ll do anything! I swear! I will do anything!” you pleaded with the bastard. “I’m begging you! Please!” You screamed at the top of your lungs.

“What would the little lady do, hm?” Ramsay mocked you. “If I gave you your life, how would you thank me?”

“Anything! Please!” you gasped when you felt the tip of the knife poke your neck. You closed your eyes, preparing for the worst. Suddenly, the pressure left and your body was freed. You fell to your knees. Touching your throat and laughing. You were alive. 

You threw your arms around Ramsay and embraced him. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“Good manners,” Ramsay praised you. He pushed you away from him. “You will do as I say from now on. Understand?”

As the days went by, you captor had grown kind to you. Most men would gift their loves flowers or maybe craft a romantic confession. Ramsay pardoned you from torture. You had feared you would become mindless like Reek who seemed more creature than human. Your fears were gone when Ramsay gifted you lemon cakes for dessert. You munched on the sweets as Ramsay watched you carefully.

“Tell me about your family. Why do they hate us? The Starks were traitors to the crown. We saved Winterfell from the Greyjoys.”

“Your family killed them.” You answered honestly. Ramsay narrowed his eyes on you.

“We did. But they were traitors.”

“Were they traitors when your father followed Robb stark into war? Were they traitors when you took Winterfell back in their name?” You reached for another cake. Most people would never question the bloody bastard, but you felt safe with him. Ramsay wouldn’t hurt you. If he wanted to kill you, you would be gone now. 

Ramsay kept you for a reason.

“Y/N Forrester,” Ramsay laughed. “Did growing up in an ironwood forest make you this way?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, my lord?” Ramsay’s ears flushed. You called him a lord. You called him a Bolton when no one else did. You gave him that respect that he did not deserve. 

Ramsay stood from his chair and closed the space between you. His hands tangled in your hair and pulled you to him. You felt his rough lips brush across your soft ones. You had never touched a man like this before. You always assumed that your first would be your husband, not your captor. 

You deepened the kiss. You felt your tongue inside his mouth and he tasted like ale. Ramsay’s hands found their way to your dress. He untied and loosened strings. It all fell to the floor in one smooth swoop. Your hands found his shirt and helped him take that off. Your eyes widened when you finally saw the bastard’s body. 

His torso was cut like a malevolent god. He could rain down punishment on you at any moment. All of the power was in his arms. His hands pulled you back to him. Your lips crashing on each other’s again. His cold hands shocked your skin as they trailed down your curves. You felt fingers explore your womanhood. You never had pleasure come from such a foreign place.

Ramsay pushed you against the wall. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he increased intensity on touching you. You whimpered and moaned. Not sure what to do with yourself. How could someone so hateful make you feel like touching the skies? 

Ramsay picked your body up and slammed it against the wall. You felt his penis penetrate your womanhood. Hot and bothered, you buried your face in his chest. As wet as he made you, his cock running in and out of you felt new and uncomfortable. Still, you didn’t want him to stop. 

“R-ramsay,” you whimpered.   
“Shhh, pet,” Ramsay held you against the wall and kept fucking you. His mouth nipped at your breast. “Look at me.”

You opened your eyes to your captor. They were cold and calculating, but now they belonged to you solely you. He was out of breath and he was smiling. 

“Say my name.” He commanded you.

“Ramsay,” you said.

“Again.”

“Ramsay.”

“Louder.”

“Ramsay!” you shouted. Ramsay thrusted inside of you as hard as he could. He grunted and set you down on the ground. You watched his seed drip from you and onto the floor. Some of it was on his fingers. You took them into your mouth and sucked down. Tasting him felt sinful, but it was worth it. The way he watched you take his cummed fingers into your mouth earned you a deep kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Ramsay took you in once more.

“I’m keeping you. I don’t care what your father does. You belong to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, i have closed my fic requests box. I will not be taking anymore requests until further notice. I have noticed a lot of writing has gone down in quality and i am ashamed of it. I do get a lot of requests to write Ramsay Bolton smut and while i am thankful for the attention, I'm burning out. I do have one more request to write, edit, and publish after this one. But the truth of the matter is, I want to focus on writing better quality work for myself and your guys.
> 
> I apologize for this, but i want to do this for me.


End file.
